1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to image rendering, and more particularly to a system and method for sequencing rotatable images.
2. Description of Related Art
By way of some background, many technologies currently exist for enhancing the way images are rendered, both on the Internet and elsewhere, in order to provide additional detail and clarity to said images. Examples of such technologies include high-definition zooming and rotating of static images. However, in contexts where the subject matter of a static image is depicted in a series of images (such as in the context of Internet-based tutorials designed to visually convey or teach a desired skill in a step-by-step format, for example), discrepancies may arise between successive images if those images do not depict the subject matter from a consistent point of perspective (i.e., if the image views are disjointed)—which may occur if the user were to selectively rotate an image before moving to a subsequent (or previous) image in the sequence. Such discrepancies may cause confusion and seriously hinder the effectiveness of such a series of images.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.